Total Drama OneShots!
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: "I do, from the bottom of my heart." -ZoeyxMike, "You are the 'Dawn' of my life." -DawnxB, "I'm still here." - DuncanxGwen
1. I Do From The Bottom Of My Heart

Mike sat down with a sigh on the couch. He whipped the sweat off of his brow with the sleeve of his tux. Wedding jitters? Underestimate. This young man had helped with the decor in the reception room, and he had worked himself so that everything would be perfect. And between all of this, he fought mentally with his multible personalities.

His cheeks were flushed and his undershirt stuck to his chest. He was phycially exhausted, and uncomfortable. His black tuxedo was a bit too tight, and his fancy white shoes were giving him blisters on his ankles. Around his neck was a red bowtie, to match her hair.

The thought of her made his cheeks glow red, and his brown eyes soften. She had been all he had ever wanted: Beautiful, smart, and accepting of him. He couldn't wait to see her walk down the aisle and say 'I do' in her soft as silk voice.

Cameron, one of his closest friends and best man, sat down next to him. After pushing his thick rimmed glasses up, the scrawny boy shifted to face Mike.

"You need to chill, Mike," The nicely dressed boy stated, "Everything will run smoothly. Zoey loves you! Otherwise you guys wouldn't be here right now." Groomzilla sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I just want everything to be _perfect._ It's her day after all-"

"No," Cameron insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's your day too."

"And all I want is her to be happy."

"And she will be," Bubble boy insisted. Mike let a soft sigh escape his lips before straightening up.

"You're right," He said, putting on a weak smile, "You are right, Cameron."

"That's the spirit!" The scrawny boy said with a grin, "Now, you stay here and relax and I will make sure that everything is perfect." Cameron got up before turning and walking away without another word. Mike smiled.

"This will be the best wedding ever," He murmured to himself, "Because it will unite me with the best woman ever."

################

Zoey glanced down at her dress, a grin spreading over her lips. She wore a silky white gown that hit inches above the floor, with a short train in the back. A simple pink flower hung at the waist with a matching one on the shoulder.

She then looked up at the mirror to see that her hair had been done into a fishtail braid with a pink flower towards the top of the braid. A silver tiara (though not too fancy, she insisted) sat upon her head, slightly gleaming in the light.

Tear started to blurr her vision as she turned to her friends. She refused to let them spill down her face because of the mascara.

"Thank you Dakota... and Dawn," She smiled as a single drop slid out of her eye and down her left cheek. It smeared her mascara only a little, but not enough to tell. She stepped down from the platform and brought the two Ds into a hug. Dawn immideatly returned the hug while Dakota stiffened. Although Dakota was now affected by the chemicals, as shown during her time at Camp Wanakwa, she was still handy at makeup.

And because of her size, she wasn't used to hugs anymore. After a long moment, Dakota awkwardly bent her knees a little so that she could return the embrace.

Zoey sniffled before she talked, "Thank you so much."

"You welcome, Zoey," Dakota replied, a smile seeping onto her non-human lips. Dawn smiled too, but didn't say a word.

"Well," The bride said, finally withdrawing from the tearful hug, "I think the ceremony will begin soon, so we better take our places." Dawn nodded.

Dawn was wearing a simple light pink dress that cut off at the knees, and she wore her favorite sweater over it (Zoey objected at first, but then gave in). Her light blonde, almost white, hair was tied up in a bun with a light pink flower sticking out of one side.

Dakota, on the other hand, couldn't wear many things because of her new form. But today, she had found a large pink vest to wear. It wasn't much, but everyone could tell that she had tried her hardest to find something.

Zoey glanced over at the church doors. After a brief hug to each of her bridesmaids, Dawn and Dakota were her only bridesmaids, she walked over to stand in front of the doors. A small boquet sat in her delicate hands.

"This is it," She whispered to herself, "I'm getting married." All she could think about was when the doors would open. She could walk down the isle and get married to the best man she had ever met. And she could still remember the day she had met him:

_She climbed up onto the large boat, or ship was it? It was a newer ship, she could tell by the sturdy build, but it looked worn. There was some chatting that could be heard, but there was a young girl who sat on the actual railing with her legs crossed. _

_Without hesitating, Zoey went up to the young girl with a friendly smile._

_"Hi! My name is Zoey, what's yours?" The girl was clearly startled, and she waved her arms about as she fell to the floor of the deck with a squeal. An appologetic look spread over the redhead's face as she held out a hand to help her up._

_"I am so sorry!" The young girl blinked and accepted her hand with a weak smile. _

_"Don't be sorry, Zoey," The girl spoke, as she got to her feet, "My name is Dawn." _

_"That's a nice name," Zoey said with a smile. Dawn smiled back. _

_"Such a lonely life," Dawn studied, "You must have hated it when Ginger cheated, huh?" The redhead stiffened in surprise. _

_"H-how did you know that?"_

_"I know a lot of things. Now, how about you go over and talk to Mike?" Dawn replied calmly, gesturing to a boy standing a few yards away, leaning against the railing and looking out into the sea. The wind slightly ruffled his dark hair. _

_"Mike?" Zoey asked Dawn nervously. The blonde nodded. _

_"He needs a friend too." Zoey swallowed hard, but slowly walked over towards the boy._

_"Hi!" She said, trying her best to sound cheerful instead of nervous. _

_"Oh, hi," He replied, looking over his shoulder at her. Their eyes met. And that was the moment they knew that they were meant for each other._

Zoey smiled at the memory. She would have to thank Dawn after the ceremony. Through the doors, she could hear a familiar song play. She hummed along for a moment before the doors started to open. She was immideately silenced, and she stepped into the ceremonial room.

This was it.

She swallowed hard, but continued. She had to replay in her head to take each step. Not that she had to force herself, but so many thoughts pricked at her mind that it weighted her down. At least, until she met Mike's gaze.

##############

He could only stare in awe at his bride. She looked gorgeous. It took a few moments to absorb that he was getting married to this amazing woman.

Their eyes met, and a smile spread across his face. She blushed, her plump lips parting in a grin. All his wedding jitters had flown out the door when she had stepped into the room. All he could concentrate on was her. The girl that controlled his world: the girl who had given him control. Well, main control. Every now and then, Chester would take over because he stubbed his toe or Vito because his shirt had been torn off. But all it took was the sound of Zoey's sweet voice to snap him back to normal.

Mike's hands held hers when she came close enough. The music died down as the couple stood across the alter from one another. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful that it brought tears to his eyes. But he refused to be caught crying in public.

She reminded him of an angel: an angel who had relieved him of his curse and cured his life. And now he was marrying an angel. Not just any angel, though: Zoey, his angel.

He barely heard the first part of the ceremony, since nothing important was said. Well, too important.

"Zoey, do you take Mike to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," She smiled, her eyes not looking away from Mike.

"And do you, Mike take Zoey to be your wife; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, from the bottom of my heart." At his extra words, a few 'awws' came from the rows of people who watched with tearful eyes. Including every single TDROTI member... well, except Scott.

"Then you may kiss the bride." Mike didn't have to be told twice. After bringing his bride close, he pressed his lips against hers, and melted into their first kiss as man and wife.

Cheers spread throughout the room, but the married couple didn't even hear. They were too busy being in one anothers arms, their deep love being shown through a simple gesture.

_And as promised, they would love, comfort, honor and keep, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful unto one another as long as they both shall live._

**Look, I am not good with the actual wedding ceremony... k? The exchanging of the rings I didn't write because, again, I am not a wedding person. (Never been to one) Eheh... But do review! I spent hours on this and I had to fight tears through most of it. ;)**

**This is the longest oneshot I have ever written, btw! :D And my first TD fanfic! (Well, my first TD fanfic about the actual characters of the show)**


	2. You are the 'Dawn' of my life

Dawn sat in the grass, allowing the sun to beam onto her pale skin. The only sound that could be heard were the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze that played in between the branches.

A squirrel lay on her left leg, curled up and fast asleep. It's small chest rose and fell, seemingly to a pattern. Dawn could recall the conversation that she and the squirrel had before it had fallen asleep.

'Big man coming,' It had murmured into her ear, its tail brushing against her cheek. She had simply shook her head.

"Let him," She had responded. The squirrel had sqwirmed down her arm and sat on her knee. And within seconds, the squirrel slumped down and closed its eyes, no longer interested in the world around it.

Dawn closed her eyes, keeping them closed as she listened to the approacher and identified them.

"B," She greeted warmly, but didn't open her eyes. A soft sigh came as an answer, and the grass to her left rustled as Beverly took his seat.

"You are troubled," She stated, concern heavy in her tone, "And you have something important to tell me, yes?"

Little to her knowledge, surprisingly, the teen's copper cheeks flushed. B tapped her shoulder with his right pointer finger, and held out a piece of paper.

She peeked open an eye and accepted the card, her eyebrow rising in suprise. It was a simple sheet of computer paper with a long note spelled out with letters torn out from magazines:

'Dawn,

I can guess you already know this, but I know you need to hear it from me personally: I love you. You are so smart, and beautiful. You understand everything without me having to say a word. Which, as you know, I can't. Nobody else has listened to me since they think that I turned against them.

But yet, you do. Why? I have no idea. But that isn't the point. The point is that you are perfect, no matter what other people say. And I love you for it. I can't put it much simpler than that. I love you: you are the 'Dawn' of my life.'

Her eyes widened as she comprehended what the note said. After reading it again, she realized how strongly love pulsed from the silent gienus. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She guessed that it was because of her break up with Scott... She shook ththoroughly out and glanced over at B.

Her heart swelled up in her chest, and before she knew what she was doing, she brought Bev into an awkward embrace. Maybe this was the reason for everything that the wind whispered about: he was there the whole time.

B stiffly hugged her back, a gentle smile taking over his lips.

"We can sit on the shore; we can just be friends. Or we can jump in," Dawn murmured, quoting a song that she had heard a while back. That line had stuck with her since. And it fit the situation perfectly.

Beverly's soft smile turned into a relieved grin. His eyes softened and his grip on her tightened.

_Now that he finally had her in his arms, he would never let her go again. And nothing could change that: not even that filthy cheater Scott._

**_Yeah, a lot shorter than the last one. These characters are harder for me to write for, especially B. This was my first time writing about B and Dawn (never written about the characters themselves) and the last one was my first time with Zoey and Mike._**

**_And whoever can name the song and the artist that Dawn quoted first gets to decide the next pairing that I write about. ;)_**


	3. I Am Still Here

A shaky sigh escaped Duncan's lips as he collapsed onto the old leather couch. This was the only place he could be alone. And this was exactly what he needed- no. Being alone is what he was told that he needed.

But he knew that it had been just another excuse to get out of the house. He sighed again before closing his eyes and leaning back. To the average person, he was relaxing. But to be completely honest, he was fighting the tears.

He needed Courtney to come over and wrap her arms around him, whispering a selfish comment into his ear. He needed to feel the comfort of her glossy lips against his ear, or maybe his own lips. He needed to feel her warmth.

But he had lost her to Alejandro, who he knew was trouble. Courtney had considered his concern jealousy, and one day when Duncan punched the flirt, they had argued and broken up.

That had been yesterday. Today, he found out that she had been rushed to the ER because she had been beaten till Al's own knuckles bled. Although the murderer was in jail, he thought that her death had been his own fault.

At this reminder, tears welled up in his beautiful teal eyes. His bottom lip trembled as he bit back the river of pain. He then completely gave up, breaking into a full meltdown.

He sobbed into his hands, cursing himself and Al when he could get air. A few moments later, a loud ringing was heard throughout the house. He lifted his head just enough so he could see through the window, and identify the figure.

He slowly got up, his hands trembling, and took his time approaching the door. He didn't even bother to check to see if tears still spilled down his face. He reached out and opened the door to face his best friend.

"Gwen," He greeted, his voice a lot stronger than he felt. He weakly smiled at her, though it was entirely forced. The goth girl stood outside his door, the sun baring down on her skin. It showed off the volume of her teal and black hair.

"Duncan?" She asked in concern, clearly seeing a tear that had just now made its way to his chin. Duncan stiffened, but didn't say a word. Instead, He gestured to the apartment behind him.

Gwen nodded, understanding. She walked past him and into the small house. After shutting the door behind him, he broke down and started to sob again. Right in front of her.

She hesitated. She had never been good in these types of situations, but then again, Duncan had never been one to cry. So this was an awkward moment for her.

But after a moment, she took a step forward and embraced the crying teen. He didn't hesitate to hug her back and start to cry onto her shoulder. After a moment, he gathered himself together.

"I am sorry," He murmured in a choked up voice, "Courtney's death has taken its toll on me." Gwen sighed, tightening the hug between them.

"I heard about that. But I am still here." Duncan nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Thank you, Gwen."

**xGoldenSpiritx was the first one to name the song and the artist. :) I saw that Gwencan (DuncanxGwen) was your fav. Cannon couple. Plus you suggested it early on. ;)**

**...so did I do alright...?**


End file.
